Current to voltage converter circuits are used in a variety of applications, such as data acquisition systems (DAS) or other signal conditioners or interface circuits, typically using a differential amplifier as a front-end integrator. In many applications, a sensor such as a photo diode provides a single ended current input signal to be integrated for a given time and then converted by an analog to digital converter. Furthermore, the circuitry must maintain a zero input voltage for proper operation of the sensor element. In the past, differential amplifier circuits were used. However, differential circuit amplifiers suffer from increased power consumption relative to single ended amplifiers, and the provision of the additional differential to single-ended amplifier consumes further power. Moreover, the noise contribution of the additional circuitry can degrade system performance. Accordingly, a need remains for improved charge to voltage integrator circuitry with reduced noise error and power consumption for various applications including data acquisition system front-end integrators.